Perhaps a new place isn't all that bad
by Dancingonmytrainofthoughts
Summary: Alec leaves New York, goes to the Netherlands and meets there some very curious people. Including a glittery, half-Dutch warlock who would love to show Alec around in his hometown. Rated M for smut in later chapters and the usual swearing.


**Hereby I introduce my first Mortal Instruments story, I wanted to have a different surrounding for the story, because I simply have never been in New York, nor any other place in English speaking countries, aside from Florida, Washington (City, not State) and London. So, I chose my own country for this story; The Netherlands. Because I've lived here my entire life, I've been in a lot of places and I chose one of the favorite places in my country as the main setting.**

**The story basically is that after 18 years of growing up in the Institute, Alec wants to see a bit more of the world, wants to be free of the ever taunting Jace and his never-really-around-to-care parents. He'll miss Izzy, and I really like her character, so I have decided to let Izzy be an important part of the story, too. So, he goes to the Netherlands, where he has to attend senior year in high school, so he would have a valid diploma. And he is greeted my Camille Belcourt (who is not nearly as bitchy in my story, well not to Alec) and is later introduced to Magnus Bane, because… well, see for yourself. Magnus will be mentioned in earlier chapters and will appear around chapter three or four, and I'll be trying to update really quick. Oh, and just in case you are confused, yes, Alec is a shadowhunter, Magnus is a warlock and Camille is a vampire, not all human.**

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing, but my own stuff, and some by-flying OC's that might or might not fly by. All the rights go to Cassie Clare.**

I love flying. In a plane that is. Unfortunately I have never gotten the opportunity to fly somewhere far away, because we use Portals to go to Idris, and New York was the place I had to be. But now I was in a plane, on my way to a complete foreign country, where no Institute, no Jace, and no bloody demons were to bother him, well the demons were there, but it was not his task to hunt them, not in this country. They had their own protectors. No, he was going to school, senior year, just for the sake of having a valid diploma, so he could go to college somewhere nice. Little did I know that the Netherlands was not just a different country with a different language, despite it being a western country, the culture was a whole bunch different. And I was about to fall face-first in this very new culture.

As I –reluctantly- got off the plane, I inhaled deeply, taking in a complete different scent than the one I was used to. The girl I'd been communicating with, the one that was going to pick me up and keep me in her house and stuff, said she'd be waiting and "you'll know it's me, don't you worry". And after retrieving his luggage, he entered the welcome hall (which was actually called like that) and a lot of people around him were crying out in joy for friends and/or relatives that were waiting for them. And standing in the crowd was a girl of average height with long, blond hair and very luminous green eyes and a very pale skin, holding a painted red sign that had 'ALEXANDER G. LIGHTWOOD' in caps and black painted letters.

So, naturally I did what everybody would do, walking as quickly as I could towards the girl, Camille was her name, I remembered, so she would lower the sign, considered that not the entire mob of people had to know his full name, including the first letter of his second name.

'Hi, I'm Alec, Alexander, whatever. Could you please lower the sign?'

The girl had me kinda off guard, I wasn't really used to talking to girls, aside from my sister, but –like everybody said- that was different. The girl smiled a little, lowering the sign, eventually crumbling it into a ball in her hands, tossing it in the nearest trash bin.

'Pleasure to meet you, Alexander. I'm Camille Belcourt, as you should very well remember.'

With a wink she turned around, expecting him to follow, which he naturally did, considered he had no fucking clue where to go. Upon leaving the gigantic airport, called Schiphol, he felt a pang of regret, this was really America behind. In Schiphol, almost everything was also mentioned in English, which would not be there where I was headed. While being so very much in thought, I hadn't noticed Camille leading us to another place of travelling; a train station, which was large and crowded, basically everything I didn't like. But when she yanked me to one of platforms, where the train was just about to leave, I was also yanked back in reality, and we made the train just in time as I heard the doors close resolutely behind me.

'I have arranged your ticket, no need to worry about that, Alec. It is, however, not first class, it's a lot more comfortable, yes, but also at least twice as expensive. And since our trip in not long, we shall be fine in second class.' She said, while having found a nice place to sit and gestured for me to sit opposite of her.

Her English, I noticed was very good, but it was also clear it was not her native language, and considered I'm not one for drawling around things –except when it came to admitting my sexuality- I decided it would make for good conversation to just ask her, and if not, it would still make a conversation, which was better than this quite awkward silence.

'Camille… miss Belcourt, where are you from? Your voice and tone implies that English is not the language you grew up with.' I asked politely.

'A curious young lad, are you? I am from France if you must know, born mid-fifteenth century in Val Thorens, South France, which is nowadays the world's largest ski area. I shall not assume you have been there?'

Her words hit me like a brick; I must've been foolish to not see what she is. I'd seen the pale skin, the really, really pale skin, and the way she'd looked at me so amusedly when she saw me the first time.

'You… you didn't say you were a vampire…' I spluttered, feeling heat coloring my cheeks.

'Well, you did not tell me you were a shadowhunter. We all have secrets, don't we?'

And with that I could not argue, so I just stared into the distance, watching the landscape change slowly, seeing cows and horses and sheep eating grass, realizing I'd never even seen a damn cow or sheep in my entire life. That was really embarrassing.

'Dreadful creatures, those cows. Don't make for nice blood, nor are they pretty to look at and nor do they smell nice. Now come along, unless you want to end up in Rhenen, which I suspect you don't want.'

Apparently thinking about cows and sheep was a good way to kill time, because her words implied that we had arrived at our destination; Hoog Catharijne, Utrecht's train station and also some sort of mall. I gathered by stuff and followed her out of the train, kinda glad she had such an… outstanding look, because that meant she was easy to keep track of in –again- such a crowd of a people. After having squashed several people's toes with my suitcase, we were finally outside of Hoog Catharijne, while Camille was explaining where they were, and that they didn't need to walk far, before I would be in my new home. Rooming with a vampire. That sounded more like a really bad chick-flick than my present life. But nevertheless, it was not New York, there was no training and no Institute to stay at.

The would be short, Camille had said, and after a minute or five, she'd said they were halfway, and about five seconds after she'd said that, the world's biggest rainstorm seemed to broke loose in the sky and terrorized the citizens. Or rather, terrorized me. Because the people around me were just shrugging, pulling up their hoodies or fished an umbrella out of their purses, and there they went again, unbothered by the water.

Camille had by this time turned around, a grin so big that Jace would gracefully refer to as a "shit-eating grin", on her face that it almost scared him. Though it were her words that filled him more with dread than her grin had.

'How nice, the weather had decided to give you a little sneak peek of what the weather here is usually like."

Holy fuck. It rained here?

**Yeah, so this should be the prologue of the story. I'm so sorry if Alec seems OCC, it's just that in my head, he's such a sarcastic young lad, because he seems so much like that in the books, but everybody interprets things differently.**

**If any of you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, please do tell. Because I'm not a native English speaker, I'm Dutch, and I'm going to let someone (who? I don't know, I'll see it when you do) ramble a helluva lot in Dutch, and I'm going to blow your mind with our very, _very_ curious language. xD**

**Btw, fun fact; I'm in my junior year now, and my English classes are still as terrible as ever, and we were discussing translations from animal names in Dutch to English, and we had to translate the word kangaroe to English, and my teacher –my bloody_ teacher_- wrote kangooroo on the blackboard, and I had to correct her. That's a shame, ain't it? A student correcting a teacher? But, for me it was very amusing and it makes for a fun story. ^^**


End file.
